Regret of the Past
by Dragonmorph
Summary: The Arc of Yamato transported demons that killed the Celestials on the Celestial Plain. Looking back on the past, all Waka needs is forgiveness for his mistakes. Short story.


**I was listining to Linkin Park and this popped into my head ^_^ Enjoy this fabulous, cliche story XD **

**Btw, not trying to do any shipping this time o.0**

**

* * *

**

Regret of the Past

"The Arc of Yamato"

_On a flying silver ship, covered with naval blue runes, flew across the sky with a gentle breeze tagging along. Its tremendous size is larger than the cities built on the lands known as Nippon. The first sighting was known crashing from the heavens with dark flames burning the sides, and shrouding the entire ship. It was a hasty sighting as the arc dove into the icey waters in the northern lands dubbed Kamui. Only few inhabitants called the Oina witnessed a man running from the arc and sought a home to rest. _

_It was been known that other Oina spotted shadowy beasts lurking outside the magnificent, yet mysterious arc. They were hostile demons that attacked Kamui and made haste to the other parts of Nippon. Many demons caused havoc to the world and people laid hopeless. Even the Oina had problems to settle with a lower temperature by a mysterious force and ancient beasts woke from slumber._

_Nobody knows where the mysterious man fled, but the source of evil lays within the arc itself. Many wonder if it was the man's doing or tragedy struck him as well. The hidden secret remains unknown until the world escapes peril and returns to peace._

~by the Wandering Artist

* * *

Waka held the parchment and read each kanji symbol with ocean eyes deepening at each symbol. With a slight frown on his slender face, he placed the scroll near the controls and took a brief glance at the white wolf, gazing with sleepy charcoal eyes. He gave a small smile at the goddess, but he turned his back towards the arc's controls with a returning frown. Sighing inaudibly, the Celestial gripped the sapling's pot and stared at the open sky and the sun that shone bright.

Awakening from his trance, Amaterasu nudged Waka's hand and he knew she could understand his feelings right now. He couldn't lie about the scroll that recalled the devastating memories of the fight and screams of the helpless Celestials. He shut his eyes tightly, feeling tears stream from face of the regret. _I know I cannot undo the past or reset the things that led to tragedy. I wish there was a way to do what's best._

Amaterasu whined and nudged harder on the closing palm. Waka took a deep breath and wiped the tears with his sleeve. He ignored his beloved's worry for him and tried to focus on the the glimpse of a small island in the sky. Clouds hover around it and most block the view of the glowing heavens. Still, the sighting is such a beautiful view. Memories from the Celestial Plain's view struck Waka of Amaterasu and the Celestials. They enjoyed the good times, and the Celestials laughed and giggled like heavenly music.

"Argh!" Waka couldn't bear the pain anymore. He banged his fists and knew he started to cry again. Hiding his face with his arms, he struggled to avoid the memories that caused his emotions to go out of his control. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he wanted to shout to leave him alone, but the hidden blue eyes widened. Waka slowly turned and saw a beautiful maiden with pale porcelain skin, and white hair that falls down to her hips. She wore a white kimono, complete with red lace and glowing red markings, visable on her clothing. The female attained white dog ears and a tail with the tip covered in dripping dark ink.

Waka stared into the soft amber eyes of the female who stands in front of him. His face flushed white and he blushed at the beauty within. "Amaterasu?" he questioned, quite sure it is the goddess he loves.

"_Yes_..." Her musical voice spoke, making Waka's cheeks, a deep red. " _I understand pain is striking you with the memories of the past. Don't let it hurt you now, Waka._"

The Celestial blinked at her quick analyzing. Rubbing his head, he kept quiet and unsure of how to respond to Amaterasu. He turned away, struggling to avoid the eyes that attract him to the goddess. He knew he stared too long and the memories are attacking him to bring him down. Looking back with a confident look, he faced the sun goddess and hesitated his reply.

"M-ma cherie, I know the deaths of the innocent were my doing and I have this guilt like a safe on a standing- upstick." He said, feeling embarrassed with each word spoken out loud. Amaterasu listened with an understanding expression.

" _You are forgiven from the past. They forgive you despite the mistake. The Celestials won't loathe you."_

Waka's blue eyes widened, and his heart skipped a beat. He's relieved of the weight on his heart and blushed at her words. His depression left and the recovery healed fast for Waka. He smiled and took Amaterasu's hand. Looking back at the front-side of the arc, he saw the Celestial Plain within a few feet of the accursed ship he transported himself and other passengers. The scroll was hidden away and the tragic past been swept away.

" Lets live within the future of hope and peace and leave the past of fear and pain." he whispered.


End file.
